


You Put The Hope In Hopeless

by AlixxBlack, ouranose



Series: Percy Jackson & Co. In Love [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Love Poem, Must Read, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Such good, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouranose/pseuds/ouranose
Summary: An idea from me, some good writing by my friend, a quick edit by me, and permission from a good writing friend has resulted in the posting of this love poem written by Calypso for the truest of loves to ever be had: Leo Valdez.Read & Enjoy.





	You Put The Hope In Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to give all credit in the comments to the actual author, othrys, who refused to post it because she lacks the self confidence to post it herself. Show her some serious love once you've finished this poem!

I thought that you looked peaceful when you washed up on my island, but then you opened your eyes and talked and I wanted to shove sand down your throat;

 

I’d cursed the gods, how could they send me heroes they knew would never choose me, and then send me you? Their cruelty was unchecked, and I’d felt nothing but immense frustration;

 

You worked day after day, your skin ever dirtier and your hair increasingly matted, I wondered where you found the motivation, as there was no escaping;

 

Hephaestus was the kindest of the gods to me, he would visit from time-to-time and, although his face was unsightly, his company was more than welcomed, there’s very little worse than being completely alone _and_ unable to escape;

 

It’s funny, really, how someone so infuriating and, otherwise, annoying had the ability to convince me that there was any reason to _hope_ , to _want_ to live on, and that might be when I started seeing the you past your practiced exterior;

 

I'd long thought that happiness wasn’t possible for me, I’d been cursed after all. I’d thought that the gods had played a joke when they sent me you, and that any and all suffering they watched me endure was just another a game to them, but they didn’t realize that they’d sent a best friend and a means of escape all in one;

 

I loved you by the end, as more than a friend, and I when found that you would tell me, as the others had, that you were coming back for me - my heart shattered because I wanted to believe you, but it was a line that I’d heard rehearsed many times before;

 

It’s a strange phenomenon, to wait for something you know will never come, so the Sun seems to move slower then, and every day leaves you more breathless than the last, waiting for you endlessly, however, it seemed like a good way to spend my time, because, you see, most heroes sent to me are those of much larger prophecies who will always have another 'something' come up before they come back, but you convinced me that coming back was your number one priority;

 

So when I saw you returning, flying on the back of the mechanical dragon that you’d told me so much about (and that I had never believed), I started crying, relief? happiness? surprise? I’d never met another hero like you: honest and stubborn and pure, nor someone who cared deeply about everything but pretended so convincingly to care about nothing, or someone who so lacked focus but found time to complete projects with impressive punctuality, or someone who kept his word, and loved me the same.

As much as I despised the gods, and I had plenty of reason to, I had at least one thing to thank them for:  _Leo Valdez._

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder to give credit and praise to the author of this beautiful poem, othrys, in the comments below. Sometimes our friends do not believe in themselves the way that we believe in them - and if you liked reading this then I would greatly appreciate if you can show her some love. She certainly deserves it.
> 
> I also highly recommend checking out her fanfiction. She as a really unique voice and presentation that is modern and appealing in very realistic ways. I guarantee that you can find something you really enjoy there.


End file.
